


Day 22 - To Have and To Hold

by moonblossom



Series: Ty/Zane 30 Day OTP Challenge [22]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Awkward Toasts, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Wedding, friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:29:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2183166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonblossom/pseuds/moonblossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weddings make everyone a little romantic, it's only natural.</p>
<p>
  <a href="http://wintergrey.dreamwidth.org/15168.html">Day 22: Wedding</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 22 - To Have and To Hold

The wedding had been a quiet, casual affair. Ty thought it seemed very fitting for his two laid-back friends. Quick civil ceremony on the deck of Nick's boat, cocktails and a buffet of thoroughly amazing little finger foods, and now everyone was mingling and dancing.

Ty looked out over the deck of the yacht. Nick and Kelly were up on the flybridge, sharing a quiet moment. Digger was flirting with Emma and Ty groaned inwardly, reminding himself to threaten Digger later. Owen was deep in conversation with Marley, the camera-man. Ty wondered what they were talking about. It was either something fascinating or something terrifying, and he wasn't entirely sure it was worth finding out which one.

Nick’s older sisters were sitting one corner, looking happy but subdued. His younger sisters and parents were nowhere to be found. Ty sighed deeply. It was probably for the best, Nick should be surrounded with love and positive energy today, but he made a vow to kick that ungrateful, abusive son of a bitch’s ass soon. Better that he wasn't here, poisoning the atmosphere.

Ty glanced over at Zane, who was sitting quietly next to him. He'd bought a new suit and looked thoroughly fuckable, and Ty was having trouble keeping his hands off him. As if Zane could read his mind, he looked up and winked at Ty. Ty pointed at him threateningly.

"Just wait until I get you back to the hotel, Garrett."

"Promises, promises." Zane grinned, his eyes glimmering with mischief. Ty leaned over and kissed him hungrily, chasing after his tongue and grabbing his lapels tightly. Someone near them coughed discreetly and Ty pulled away, looking slightly sheepish. Zane just looked amused and entirely unapologetic.

As the sun set into the bay, casting a pinkish gold glow on everyone, Ty stood up, glass in hand. He tapped the side of the glass with his knife, getting everyone's attention. Kelly and Nick hopped down onto the deck and headed back to the head table. As they walked, Ty took a moment to appreciate the two of them together. Nick had his arm slung over Kelly's shoulder, and Kelly's hand was resting lightly at the small of his back. They both looked content. No, Ty mentally corrected. They were both generally easy-going people who almost always looked content, no matter what life threw at them. Nick had his moments, but things had been better lately.

But now? Since they'd exchanged vows a few hours ago? They both looked... glowing. It was the only way Ty could think of describing it.

He put his glass down and rested one hand on Zane's shoulder to ground himself, before smiling at his friends. All the guests were looking at him expectantly, waiting for his toast. He grinned and ran his free hand through his hair, nodding.

"I know Nick didn't want any speeches, and I don't actually have anything prepared, but I gotta be honest with everyone. When Nick and Kelly first told me they were..." He paused and backtracked mentally and some of the assembled guests laughed, knowing he'd been about to say _fucking_. "Together. That works. When they told me they were together, I thought Nick was messing with me."

He glanced over at them, and Kelly had his head resting on Nick's shoulder. They were both smiling at Ty, so he continued. As he spoke, he felt Zane take his hand and squeeze his fingers comfortingly.

"And at first, I gotta admit. It was weird. Really weird. They're both great guys. Couldn't find two better men. Well, nearly. I think I found the one man on earth who might qualify..." He glanced down at Zane and a few sarcastic _awwws_ rose up from the crowd. Ty reined in the urge to flip them the bird. "Anyway, my point is, they're both good guys. But it was still a bit like finding out two of your brothers are screwing each other, you know?" 

Kelly made a mock-scandalised noise and giggled, which gave Ty the courage to continue. "But then I actually spent time with them as a unit. Like, it wasn't Nick and Kelly anymore. It was like Nick-Kelly."

"Nickels!" Zane blurted out, chuckling. Ty glared sideways at him but laughed.

"Yeah, that works. But anyway. Once I got used to it, I realised something. These two jackasses could have spent their entire lives searching the globe for someone and never found it. Instead, they got their heads out of their butts and realised that they were almost painfully perfect for each other. You know how some people say the right person will complete you or some shit? Like you're two halves and you make one whole?"

Ty paused for a moment, trying to collect his thoughts. "That's not right. Not with these two. They were already whole, but you put them together and it's like instead of adding up to make one unit, they multiply exponentially to... You know, make more than a whole."

"Maybe you should leave the math similes to me, baby." Zane chuckled, running his thumb across Ty's wrist. Ty stuck his tongue out.

"Whatever." Everyone chuckled, and it seemed like Nick and Kelly were laughing loudest, which was all that mattered. "My point is these two jerks are perfect for each other, I'm glad they figured it out even if it took way too long, and I'm honoured to have been part of everything that happened today."

Bowing theatrically, Ty sat back down. Nick wolf-whistled, and everyone clapped loudly. Zane's fingers were still laced with Ty's, and he tugged gently on Ty's hand.

"Come with me for a second?"

Ty's brow furrowed, but he stood again and followed Zane into the pilot house, which was about the most secluded area on the deck of the ship. Before he could ask what was wrong, Zane's arms were wrapping around his waist, hands slipping up inside his suit jacket and stroking his back, and his lips were on Ty's, hot and soft and demanding. Ty gasped, grabbing the front of Zane's pants with his fingertips.

When Zane pulled away, his eyes were dark and glittering, filled with warmth and arousal. Ty reached up and stroked his fingertips across Zane's lips.

"What's got into you, darlin'?" Ty asked, his voice quiet.

"That speech was ridiculous, Ty. You're such a sentimental fool, no matter how hard you try to deny it, and if I weren't already married to you I'd get down on one knee right now."

Ty grinned, his hand sliding around to the back of Zane's neck, cradling his head and pulling him in for another messy kiss. His tongue slid between Zane's lips briefly before darting out again as he pulled back just enough to look Zane in the eyes. "How about you go down on _both_ knees?"

Zane moaned, and Ty could feel them both slowly growing hard in the tight space between their bodies. "Not gonna blow you at your best friend's wedding."

Ty pretended to pout, grinding himself against Zane's hip. "You sure? I'm willing to bet if we ducked down to the VIP cabin for ten minutes, nobody would notice... You started it, dragging me in here and being all romantic and sexy in that fucking suit of yours."

For a moment, it looked like Zane was actually going to agree with him. Just as they were about to run below deck, Nick and Kelly stepped into the pilot house.

"There you bastards are!" Kelly grinned, full of enthusiasm and champagne, and hugged Zane tightly. He pulled back and laughed loudly, no doubt having felt Zane's erection when they were close. Zane flushed deeply, but Kelly didn't seem to care.

"You dirty fuck bunnies. You were going to have sex at our wedding?!" Kelly sounded far too pleased about the idea.

Nick rolled his eyes. "Don't make me throw you off the boat, Ty. For fuck's sake."

Ty pointed at Zane and smiled. "Look at that, do you blame me?"

Nick cocked his head, as if he were genuinely contemplating Zane in an inappropriate way. He made a pleased noise in the back of his throat and Kelly reached out and thumped him gently in the sternum.

"Sorry, Ty. I can see the appeal but I'm a little biased tonight." He grabbed Kelly around the waist and Kelly grumbled, but looked pleased. Something about it made Ty feel warm all the way down to his toes. Nick and Kelly really were perfect for each other. Just like he and Zane were. They really were the four luckiest idiots on the planet.


End file.
